


Just Friends

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Simon and Clary both know they're better off as friends.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Simon Lewis
Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 20th, prompt was: break up. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Cassandra Clare. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Clary looked down at her hands before taking a deep breath and meeting Simon’s gaze. She had asked him to meet him at their usual coffee shoppe, and she knew what she needed to do, but the thought of it made her stomach churn. She had to do it, though… She had to get it out and end things before it was too late. 

"I just don’t love you anymore," Clary whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Simon… I…" She stopped, hating herself for breaking her best friend's heart. She let out a shaky breath. “I had hoped that we could make things work… that it would be easy for us to be together because we know each other so well, but I can’t do it, Simon. You’re my best friend, but that’s all you are.” She looked back up at him, gripping the coffee in her hands tightly as she met his gaze.

"Clary," Simon said, his voice cracking. "I… I understand." 

She looked at him, eyes wide. "You do?" 

"Things didn’t change… We did." Simon sighed. "I knew this was going to happen eventually. Being with you was everything I had ever wanted, Clary, but we’re not the same people that we were. You’re trying to deal with your new life as a Shadowhunter, and I… I’m trying to figure out what I’m doing with my life.”

"I never wanted to hurt you, Simon." Clary sniffed, her heart aching painfully. “I wanted this to work between us… I really did.”

"I know," Simon said, giving her a weak smile. He reached across the table and took her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You’re my best friend, Clary Fray, no matter what.” He took a deep breath. “Is it because of Jace?”

Clary shook her head. “No, this decision is purely based on me, not anyone else.” She licked her lips. Her situation with Jace was complicated, but she was being honest in saying that’s why she and Simon weren’t working out.

“Okay,” Simon said, nodding his head. "Just give me some time, all right?"

Clary nodded, understanding why. Time apart to heal is actually what they both needed, no matter how much it broke both of their hearts.


End file.
